


All In A Nights Work

by Zaegal



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Mind Reading, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaegal/pseuds/Zaegal





	All In A Nights Work

Music blasts through the club, the pulsing beats intermingling with the low murmur of conversation of eager patrons all there for an eyeful. Not exactly the most respected of professions, you think to yourself, but you have never felt more appreciated than you do when all eyes are on you during stage time. Dancing has always come easy to you, the music thrumming in your veins as you shimmy up and down the center pole. While most patrons are easy to please, this is your favourite part of your job, just losing yourself to the music. Knowing that all are as enraptured in you as you are in the music. 

Tonight seems no different, men in various states of inebriation tossing money at the stage, hoping to earn enough favour for a private show. But you can’t help notice something rather unusual, at the table closest to the stage sit two men, not unusual in itself. Most come with a friend or two for a night of revelry. No, what catches your eye is the fact that instead of being focused on the stage, they seem quite wrapped up in eyeing each other. 

_ Shame that, _ you think to yourself, dancing closer to the front,  _ they are quite beautiful. Might have actually enjoyed making that bit of money.  _  As you near the front to get a better look your dancing falters for a moment.  _ It can’t be. What are the odds of two  _ **_others_ ** _ coming in together. I wonder if they know?  _ The color of their auras are distracting this close. Average people tend to be a dull grey, lighter or darker depending on the mood. But these two. Both have the strongest you have ever encountered, not that there have been many. 

The two strangely complement each other. Cobalt and crimson, ice and fire, focus and rage. Hell, even the way they are dressed reflects that. They paint a very pretty picture sitting together in their tailored suits, one light, one dark. You get the feeling that while at first it seemed they were engrossed only in each other, Mr. Focus has been keeping a steady eye on you. For some reason you feel like he  _ knows _ that you know they are different.

His companion suddenly turns to you, extending a thick mass of folded bills. His eyes light with mischief as your own go wide at the amount being offered.

“For that, darling, the night is yours.” you say with a small grin, snatching the bills from his extended hand much faster than your usual sultry grace. That amount of money will pay rent for a few months at least. 

You lead the two to a private room and motion them to the satin covered bed against the wall. While usually the windows to the main stage remain uncovered for safety reasons, the amount paid has afforded them a bit more privacy. Securing the curtains takes but a moment, but as you turn around you see the two have made themselves comfortable, splayed out, leaning against the headboard with nonchalant grace most would kill for. You fight the urge to shiver as you feel their gaze upon you, roving from the glitter in your hair to your far too tall stilettos.

“What do you desire, gentlemen?” you say with a voice not quite as steady as you would like.

The two share a look before seemingly coming to a conclusion without words, a slight nod from the one on the left is all the warning you get before you are suddenly caught up in a pair of strong arms, lips crashing against yours. He moved faster than you expected, but the crimson aura is all you see before your eyes close in bliss. 

“Erik, be gentle. You make her nervous.” a posh voice calls from the bed. 

As suddenly as the kiss began, it is over, his face inches from yours, blue eyes piercing into your own. 

“She should be.” he whispers before attacking your mouth again, running his hands up and down your sides, tangling in your hair knocking it loose. You hear a few of the baubles fall to the floor and roll. The hand in your hair pulls your head back as Erik’s mouth moves from your own down to your neck, sucking and biting along the way.

_ Well fuck, it seems this might be the most pleasurable money I’ve ever made.  _ The thought crosses your mind as you let out a moan due to a particularly hard bite. 

“Not exactly, miss.” the man on the bed said, taking a sip of champagne. 

_ Wait… did he just? Of course he can read my mind. Of course.  _ You think, running your hands up to Erik’s chest, removing his jacket and vest.

“You do not appear to be shocked by this revelation, miss. I understand that you have a gift yourself.” he continues, as if your innermost thoughts are common knowledge to the room.

“Now is not the time, Charles.” Erik growls out, releasing his bite on your shoulder to glare at the man still lounging on the bed. “I paid, my rules.”

“By all means, spend my money.” Charles chuckles, eyeing your both with mirth.

“Yes, I can tell you both are special.” you manage to stammer out as Erik returns his attention back to your flesh. “I can’t tell specifically what you can do, but I can see.”

“And what exactly do you see?” Erik whispers into your ear, lightly nipping at it.Your breath shudders out of you at his promising tone. 

“I see crimson, power,” you pause before muttering directly into his ear, “lust.”

Again his mouth is on yours, probing, commanding, dominating. He leads you to the edge of the bed, mouth never leaving yours. Suddenly you are thrown down, your head landing directly between Charles’ spread knees. He looks down at you with an amused smile. 

“You want to see what power I wield?” Erik asks, drawing your attention to where he is standing at the end of the bed. 

_ As if your sex appeal wasn't enough,  _ you think before quickly blushing, remembering that Charles is likely listening in. 

“Yes, please.” you whisper aloud. 

Erik seems to still slightly before all of the buttons on his shirt come flying off to land in Charles’ hand. Your mouth waters at the sight of a chest that would make any artist weep at its sweet perfection. 

_ Dear lord, I can think of a few uses for that tie,  _ you think, eyeing the red silk still tight against his neck.

“The tie, Erik.” Charles says, gesturing to his own blue tie, now loose around his own throat. 

Erik quickly removes his shirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor before kicking it across the room to the pile of his other clothing. 

“This tie, Charles?” He asks with a sly smile, tugging at the red silk. “Whatever shall I do with it?”

“This delightful young lady seems to have a plethora of ideas. Ranging from bondage to blindfolds.” Charles answered with a laugh. “Ah. And now the delightful thought of gagging me.”

“Well it wouldn't be the first time.” Erik replied, slipping the tie from his neck. “But then, you do occasionally make better use of your mouth.”

Charles licked his lips, giving Erik a look that you would very much like to know more about. You feel your bra unclasp, seemingly by itself, and is ripped from your body. It lands directly in Charles’ lap, which he set next to him with a smile at Erik’s showing off. 

Erik roughly pulls you to him, grabbing your wrists together before wrapping the tie around them. The bond is tight, but not uncomfortably so. He pulls you into a kiss, your arms above your head, biting your bottom lip roughly. His hands roam your body, roughly grasping your breasts and pinching your nipples almost too hard. Suddenly he pushes you down into the bed, between Charles’ knees. 

_ I wonder if Charles is actually going to get involved. Lord I hope so.  _ You think, trying to catch his eye. Once you feel the now familiar pressure on your thoughts of his presence you immediately think of several explicit things that he could do to you. You watch his eyes widen more at each progressively naughty thought.

“Clever girl,” he mutters, catching a handful of your hair, “is that really what you want?”

You nod emphatically before he leans down, capturing your lips with his own. The kiss is slightly awkward due to the angle, but is sweet and gentle. Such a contrast from his companion. While Erik was forceful and demanding, Charles was cautious and exacting. 

You feel cold tendrils slide against your flesh, breaking your kiss, you turn to focus again on Erik. He has a gleam in his eye as he commands the decorative chains from around the room to begin encircling and ensnaring your body. First around your neck, not too tight, but the promise is there. Then around your upper arms and around your back, snaking their way around your breasts, encapsulating them as if on display, around your stomach. Finally the chains settle themself also around your hips and upper thighs. 

Erik’s hands come to rest on your knees, sliding up them carefully, as if he is planning his next move. Suddenly he leans down, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the insides of your knees, working his way up your thighs. Adding an occasional bite that you are sure are going to leave marks for days. Something flips over in your stomach at the thought of having a reminder of this night.

His face is now inches from where you desperately want him when you realize that although your lacy underwear don’t exactly cover much, they do get very, very much in the way. He places a kiss on your hip before biting hard enough you see stars. You let out a gasp as he tears through the fabric on one side, moving quickly to do the same to the other, leaving you fully exposed to him in nothing but chains. 

Erik contemplates the sight of you for a moment before a small smile lights his face. 

“Perfection" he declares, making you blush at the intensity of his heated gaze.

He moves swiftly, kneeling between your spread legs, giving you one more heated look before dropping his head to your core. It isn’t often that you experience such bliss. Most men come in, pay their money, take their pleasure, and leave. Maybe it is just the fact that it has been so long since someone touched you as such that makes it so mind-blowing. Then again maybe it is just him. 

It doesn’t take long before you are moaning his name and arching off the bed in the ecstasy of release. He sits up, giving you a cocky grin as he licks his lips. He moves to hover above you and before you can even refocus your eyes, he slams himself inside you. His considerable length doing things to you that you had only read in romance novels. His quick, powerful thrusts make your eyes roll back as he bites down on your shoulder, his fingers digging into your hips. Another orgasm is ripped from you, you see stars as you feel his thrusts slow.

_ Maybe I’ll actually be able to catch my breath _ you think, trying to focus.

“On your knees.” he commands, sitting back from you.

It takes you a few moments, but with Charles’ help you manage to arrange yourself on your elbows and knees. Bound hands inches from Charles’ own erection, straining against the fine fabric of his suit.

You feel Erik’s hands on your ass, fingers digging in a little harder than necessary, and let out a moan. He pushes you forward and your cheek meets the hardness you were admiring a moment before. Charles lets out a moan at the contact, his eyes momentarily rolling back. It is at that moment that Erik enters you again. This new angle even deeper and more satisfying than the last.

He begins to thrust into you, setting a strong and steady pace. You get the feeling that at this pace you could be in for a very long, satisfying night. You feel Erik shift, taking the chains around your back in one hand, he tightens his grip as he leans forward and catches Charles in a deep kiss.

_ It is about time _ you think, even from this odd angle their kiss lights a fire of desire in you. As the kiss goes on Erik’s pace becomes more erratic. His grip on the chains in his right hand grows stronger, trying to maintain his control. After a moment he sits back up, resuming a steady pace. 

“Do you feel her Charles? How tight she is.” Erik panted out, packing pointed eye contact with Charles.  You realize as you watch Charles’ eyes glaze over that he is feeling everything that Erik is. You shift yourself slightly, dropping kisses on the cloth covered erection in front of you. 

_ Can't let Erik have all the fun _ you think, managing to grasp the edge of the fabric between your teeth. A slight tug and the button of his trousers pops free. You get the tab of the zipper in your mouth and carefully pull it down. The cock in front of you is barely contained within the silk boxers, your mouth waters at the sight. Quickly you grab the elastic band and tug them down, freeing one of the most glorious sights to ever grace your eyes. 

Suddenly nervous you try and steady yourself, mildly hard to do with Erik slamming himself in and out of you. You lean forward and lick up the length of him, pausing to swirl your tongue around the head of his cock. 

“Fucking hell,” he lets out, his eyes rolling back as you take his full length in your mouth. It is a bit difficult to work around the movement, trying to set a pace even with the glorious sex you are receiving. Several times you pause, cock half out of your mouth, moaning around it, momentarily distracted by a particularly satisfying thrust from Erik. 

“You can feel us both, can't you, my friend?” Erik asks. “You can feel how hot and tight she is and at the same time how much she is loving sucking your cock.”

Charles hands come to rest on your head, guiding you gently as you suck up and down the length of him. 

“Yes, dear lord.” Charles mutters. “You both feel amazing. I'm not going to last I'm afraid."

Erik leans forward, captures Charles in a kiss before kissing you between your shoulders. He brushes the hair from your neck and begins nibbling at the junction of your neck. Your vision goes white as he bites down, hard. You let out a deep moan, almost choking on the cock still down your throat. 

“Gods, Erik.” Charles gasps. “Do it again. She loves it.”

You feel Erik switch to your other shoulder, licking and sucking on your shoulder before suddenly biting down. Your world shatters. The most intense orgasm of your life racks your frame as you fall apart. Stars swirl in your vision you hear Erik call out your name before spending himself in you with a few sharp thrusts. You try to focus on your task, taking Charles as deep in your mouth as possible when you feel him explode in the back of your throat. Swallowing quickly you suck the length of him, determined not to miss a bit. 

Finally the three of you collapse on the sweat soaked sheets. A wave of his hand and the chains are removed from you. You feel the two men shifting slightly, mumbling what sounds like an bit of an argument. 

“What's wrong?” you ask, barely able to open your eyes. 

“It seems that our dear Erik was a bit more enthusiastic than anticipated. You are injured.” you hear Charles say dryly.

You manage to open your eyes and see Erik staring at you, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Suddenly you actually feel the pain in your shoulder. 

“I would say I’m sorry, but I'm not.” Erik says with a smirk.  

“Well this needs to be tended to, Erik. We must do something.” Charles seems flustered, as if now that the deed is done he doesn't actually know how to behave.  

“So were take her home.” Erik says simply.  Standing to gather his clothing. 

“We can't do that…” Charles tails off. 

“Why not?” Erik turns his attention back to your still collapsed form, “Would you like to be ours, darling?”

A smile crosses your face at the thought,  _ There are much worse things to be than theirs. _


End file.
